In food processing industry, carousel fillers are used to fill packages with different types of beverages. In order to ensure that certain types of beverages, e.g. beverages containing particles or media which may sediment, are evenly distributed and/or that the quality is uniform the carousel filler may have a rotating tank. The product is supplied to the rotating tank through a product pipe extending from a product supply means above the tank, and into the tank through a swivel arrangement. In order to keep the environment in the tank sterile, the swivel arrangement may be subjected to, or contain channels for hot steam and/or channels for sterile air. Hence, the requirements on the sterile environment for the tank and/or product leads to a complex design of the swivel arrangement which inherently consume much energy such as e.g. heated steam. Further, due to the above consideration for keeping a sterile environment, the rotational speed of the rotating tank and thus the carousel filler is limited, as components such as bearings and bushings taking up large amount of the load would otherwise wear out with an unacceptable frequency. Furthermore, particles from within the swivel arrangement e.g. stemming from the bearings or sealings, as well as particles from outside of the swivel arrangement may penetrate into the rotating tank and contaminate the product therein. Even if the particles become sterilized before entering the rotating tank (e.g. by the hot steam), it is undesired to have such particles mixed with the product.
Hence, there is a generally desire to improve the sterile environment and to at least reduce the risk of having particles mixed up with the product. Furthermore there is a desire to provide reduced costs and improved performance. One desired effect may be to provide a less contaminated product and/or a more sterile environment and/or improved sterilization. Another desired effect may be a swivel arrangement which allows an increased rotational speed. The increased rotational speed would be advantageous in terms of the filling speed for each package and thus the related cost. Another desired effect may be a reduced cost for maintenance. There is thus a need for improving the state of the art to provide for a swivel arrangement for a carousel filler which at least partly solves these problems or provides the desired effect.